


Red Lights

by Explosivewafflez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prisoner Castiel, Prisoner of War, Soldier Dean, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosivewafflez/pseuds/Explosivewafflez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told Castiel of the soldier with green eyes. They said he protected Jews, but Castiel knew that every Nazi was scum and this soldier was no different. They took everything from him: his job, his home, his life. Castiel was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Religious and homophobic slurs.

They told Castiel of the soldier with green eyes. They said he protected Jews, but Castiel knew that every Nazi was scum and this soldier was no different. They took everything from him: his job, his home, his _life_. Castiel was going to die.

He stepped off the train to Sobibor knowing full well what his fate would be. They were called death camps for a reason. He knew, however, with the pink triangle sewn into his clothes, death would be a mercy compared to what laid waiting for him.

The freshly tattooed skin scorched his lower arm. They had branded him as number 91804. As far as the camp was concerned, Castiel Novak no longer existed and he agreed. Sooner or later, it’d be over for him. He had been assigned to digging pits for the Nazi’s to burn the dead. The stench grew increasingly gag-worthy as the soldiers ordered prisoners to stack the corpses into piles to await the cremation. Other soldiers watched silently with the eyes of predators.

“We’ll survive.”

Castiel looked up, never once losing his pace of digging.

The blond man held his eyes. “You’ve already given up. You can’t do that here. Might as well throw yourself into the electric fence with that attitude.”

“We’re digging holes for the dead,” Castiel said slowly. “One day others will do the same for us.”

“But not today.” The man smirked as though it were a victory. Perhaps it was.

Castiel shook his head and continued digging.

“The name’s Gabriel.”

“Castiel.”

“I see you’re not a Jew,” Gabriel observed Castiel’s pink triangle. “But you know, there’s-” He immediately stopped, eyes darting around cautiously. “Nevermind. We’ll talk later.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

Gabriel offered a cheeky grin. “Haven’t gotten my head blown off yet. Have a little faith.”

Faith didn’t exist anymore than Castiel Novak did.

                                                                       

“Like I was saying,” Gabriel whispered in the bunker that night. Castiel wished desperately for Gabriel to shut up before he got them all killed. “There’s a soldier here in Sobibor, the soldier with green eyes. He saved my ass once. He’s saved a few Jews. Maybe he’ll come through for you if you’re lucky.”

Castiel shut his eyes. “You’re a fool. They’re nothing but murderers. They don’t care who dies so long as it’s not them.”

“It’s the truth,” Another voice drawled from his left. “The one with the green eyes is the only Nazi here that doesn’t kill.”

Castiel turned his head to the man. “And you are?”

“Balthazar, pleasure to meet you.” He offered his hand.

He shook it. “Castiel.”

“Well, Cassie, our buddy Gabe here is good on his word. Figured you should know if we’re all going to be bunkmates.”

“Even if what you two say is true, he’s still here, isn’t he? He’s an accomplice to genocide.”

Gabriel scratched at his chin. “I used to think the same thing, but then I learned not every soldier asked to be drafted. Some are forced. It’s either serve, have your family killed, or be a prisoner in a camp.”

“At least if they refused they could die like men.” Castiel muttered.

“Sometimes it’s not that cut and dry.” Balthazar murmured.

Gabriel looked at Castiel pointedly. “Rumor has it he only joined because his kid brother was drafted.”

“And yet it stands as a rumor,” Castiel rolled over on his side away from Gabriel. “Let me know when you have facts.”

“Fine. You want facts? Try your damn hardest to stay away from Azazel and Alistair. They hold a track record for the most kills. Azazel usually works the gas chambers though, but Alistair loves walking around camp-always looking to get a little trigger-happy.”

A few minutes of silence passed.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Don’t mention it.”

The bunker was quiet for the rest of the night.

Harsh, shrill whistles startled everyone the following morning. He was shocked awake by the volume, but was still a little incoherent as everyone leapt from their beds and ran outside.

“Don’t just lay there! Move!” Gabriel shouted as he jumped down to run with the throng.

Castiel followed suit to where everyone lined up outside the bunker. When a man barked numbers he realized it was a morning roll call. After it ended, Gabriel and Castiel returned to digging future graves. They didn’t speak much, but Castiel was grateful for the silence. What was there to say when you were surrounded by death?

“Well look at what we have here.” A nasally voice was followed by the cocking of a pistol behind Castiel’s head. “A fucking _fairy_.”

Gabriel had increased the speed of his digging and turned a few shades paler. Castiel said nothing, nor did he make any attempt to hurry the rate of his work. If he was going to die in the next few seconds, it’d be with dignity.

“Not as bad a _Jew_ ,” The Nazi spat the word bitterly. “But still another hindrance to Germany’s rule. Tell me, what’s it like taking it up the ass?”

Castiel said nothing, not even when the barrel of the gun was pressed hard into his scalp.

“Not much for talking, eh?” The unknown Nazi chuckled. “That’s too bad. I was hoping you’d beg for your life-”

“Alistair!” A new male’s voice shouted.

Castiel let his gaze flicker to Gabriel, whose face seemed to fall with relief.

“What is it now?” Alistair hissed.

Footsteps approached. “Officer Masters wants to speak with you. Something about the wiring of the fence.”

The barrel fell away from Castiel’s head.

“Fine, but you’re taking over my post.”

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel heard what was hopefully Alistair leaving. His hands shook despite his resolve, but he continued on with the task at hand. Only two other overseers watched the prisoners work, but they were spread out. One on the far left, and one on the far right, then the soldier behind him, but that wasn’t including the watch towers.

“You,” The voice said. “Turn around.”

Castiel froze. He breathed out slowly then straightened and followed the order. A man with green eyes captured his gaze. In another life, Castiel would probably be smitten for such an attractive face, but the uniform did him no favors. Castiel only felt disgust.

“What’s your name?” The officer asked.

“91804.”

The soldier’s lips twitched. “No, I mean your _name_. Not your number-that’s not a name.”

He hesitated. “Castiel.”

The Nazi titled his head. “That’s an unusual name.”

Was Castiel supposed to answer?

“You new here?”

He blinked. There was no way in Hell he was going to discuss his death sentence with a Nazi as if they were talking about the weather.

“Not one for words, huh?” The officer smiled.

In that moment, Castiel decided to take control of his fate. If the options were die slowly or die quickly, he chose the latter. “Not with Nazi swines.” He spat on the Swastika pin on his uniform.

He heard Gabriel gasp behind him.

The officer froze with widened eyes for a fraction of a second, then looked over Castiel’s head at what he assumed to be the two other Nazi’s on guard. In a flash the man yanked his pistol from his holster, and Castiel was relieved that this would be his end, but rather than shoot he was struck across the face by the butt of the gun. Castiel landed with his face in the mud with the weapon back at the base of his skull.

“Do it!” He rasped. “Get it over with!”

Suddenly, the cool metal was gone and replaced by a grip in his hair that forced Castiel to rise and lean back.

The voice of the officer whispered in his ear. “ _No_.”

He was thrown down. Castiel lifted his head in time to see the officer bark at the prisoners who had stopped to gawk.

“Back to work!” He fired a shot into the sky. The Nazi lowered his eyes to where Castiel laid, shook his head, and turned his back.

Castiel stood and watched him leave as his cheek throbbed. He pivoted around to Gabriel who handed him his shovel.

“Nice, you managed to piss off the one guy who _tries_ not to hurt anyone.”

Castiel touched his cheek only to find blood on his fingers. “He should have killed me.”

Gabriel scoffed as he stabbed his shovel into the ground. “Now do you believe me?”

                                                                             

The next day Castiel was ordered to make himself useful at the ammunition factory. His heart nearly stopped when a door to a storage shed flew open and he was pulled inside. The officer with green eyes locked the door behind them, then turned to Castiel.

“How’s the cheek?”

Castiel gaped at him. This was it. This was surely the end. The officer was going to have his way with him then shoot him dead. No one in the shed would hear him yell for help, and if they did no one would come. They’d either be prisoners too afraid, or guards who would laugh.

The officer moved toward him and lifted a hand to his face.

Castiel flinched on instinct.

The Nazi’s eyes softened. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He remained silent as the officer ran held the side of Castiel’s face then ran a thumb over the wound. Castiel winced. The officer used Castiel’s chin to turn his face as though to get a better look at the wound.

“Yeah, that’s gonna scar. I’m sorry about before, you kinda forced my hand.”

Castiel squinted at him when he dropped his hand. “Did I, now?”

“Well, yeah.” The officer deadpanned. “The others were looking at me expectantly. I had to play the part. My name’s Dean, by the way.” He smiled.

“You should just kill me.” Castiel murmured.

Dean’s face fell. “No.”

“Why?”

“I’m not a killer.”

“Then why are you here?” Castiel challenged.

“I took my brother’s place, sent him to America before they came a-knockin’.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “Just kill me.”

Dean shoved him hard against the wall and held him by his throat. “ _Listen_ , I saved your life. It belongs to me now. I decide if you live or die and right now I’m goin’ with live. So if I say you’re going to be a good little prisoner, you’re going to do as you’re told. You keep your head down, don’t look them in the eye, follow orders, and keep your mouth shut. Do I make myself clear?”

Castiel nodded vigorously.

Dean loosened his grip then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Castiel’s injured cheek. “Go.”

Castiel almost burned himself a few times while he was in the ammunition factory, all because of Dean Winchester-the Nazi who didn’t want to be a Nazi. His mind was reeling when he tried to go sleep that night. It was now his turn to bother Gabriel.

“Are you awake?” Castiel whispered.

“No, I’m dead.” Came his reply.

“Not funny. What else do you know about that guard?”

“Who, Green Eyes? We know him as Winchester, no one has seen him kill, whenever someone’s in deep shit with Alistair he’s usually there to stop him, and-oh yeah, he didn’t kill you when you asked for it.” Gabriel rolled on his side to look at Castiel. “Why so curious now?”

Castiel debated for a minute. “He kissed me.”

“What!” Gabriel nearly shouted above whisper when he jumped up and hit his head on the bunk above him.

A chorus of shushes filled the bunker.

“ _Explain_.” Gabriel demanded.

Even Balthazar had rolled over in interest.

“I was walking to the ammunition factory and he pulled me into a shed. He told me I belonged to him and to stop trying to get myself killed-that he decides if I live or die. He kissed me on the cheek where he hit me.”

Gabriel was speechless.

Balthazar grabbed Castiel’s bicep. “Cassie, do you realize what this means?”

“No?” He said confused.

“He _likes_ you.”

“So?”

“ _So_ ,” Gabriel emphasized. “You can use this to your advantage. You can _survive_ with his help.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why would he ever want to help me do that?”

“For one he’s not a killer,” Balthazar noted. “And for two, he says he decides when your expiration date is-that means as of now he wants you to live. That’s not an easy feat in these camps, which means he’s more than willing to keep you alive.”

“This is bigger than that,” Gabriel shook his head and locked eyes with Castiel. “I need you to do _everything_ he says. Find out _everything_ you can.”

“Why would I do that?"

“Because,” Gabriel’s voice lowered. “We’re going to bust out of this place.”


End file.
